Talk:Earth Staff
God that gif just makes me want to cry ;_; I would like to start calling Staff #3 the Obsidian Earth Staff simply for reference purposes, as well as the fact that it really does look like obsidian on this staff meant for an earth elementalist that uses skills related to obsidian and all. :) I only edited the text a little, made it a little more organized, but if somebody can do a better job, please? Theotherandrew 17:30, 25 July 2006 (CDT) Floating rocks skin? Afaik, there are five types of earth staffs, not four. The Nightfall floating rocks skin (seems to be as rare or slightly more common than the Obsidian/Orrian) is also named (plainly) an earth staff. -Scyfer 13:25, 18 January 2007 (CST) Obsidian Earth Staff Just got a drop from a chest in Domain of Anguish. Also the image for the Nightfall skin isn't in the Image box --124.148.98.153 22:25, 18 January 2007 (CST)] ::I got one on Shing Jea Island from a level 2 Naga Spellblade. There's no mention of dropping in that area so I thought I'd mention it. (its neat looking!) — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 03:33, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::and again from a level 10 kappa in Haiju Lagoon. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 03:06, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :So is the correct procedure to just add another if statement to the WeaponInfo template when we have more images than the template is currently set up for? While it's not a huge problem at the moment, there is the possibility of just having this excessively long chain of if statements as Anet adds more and more styles of Earth Staves. I'm not too knowledgeable with wikicode, but is there a possibility of rather than explicitly defining the number of images in the template, dynamically doing it? Instead of having image1, image2, image3, so on and so forth, each being manually added to the template as needed, is there a way to have it go "oh hey, we have image1, image2, image3, image4, image5 defined. We need a spot for a jpg made for each of them and insert them." I know I'm sucking at describing what I mean, so here's a little pseudo-code. ::Find Number of Image Variables //so if image1, image2, image3 are defined, 3 total (obvious, I know) ::counter = 1 ::while (counter <= numVariables) ::: :::counter++; //add one to counter :Is it wishful thinking? Possible? Of course, it might be a little extreme. Maybe a limit should be imposed on the number of images a certain weapon type gets (but how will we decide? We could always do it like the build vetting procedure...) Binski 23:09, 18 January 2007 (CST) I recently had one drop in Yatendi Canyons. --Milkflopance 10:33, 2 March 2007 (CST) :I had one drop in Varajar fells just now, I added a note to the main page but it doesn't appear to work and I've copied the spelling from the Varajar Fells page.--Alex ! 16:34, 19 May 2008 (UTC) I got one out of the Hierophant's Chest after killing Duncan in Hard Mode. MikuChan 04:49, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Proph collector skin? Now what skin does the earth staff from the collector in Proph have? The Bariel Darkroot guy. --217.230.229.181 04:27, 22 April 2007 (CDT) ::I came here just to post the answer to this, since I had the same question myself, and I went out to have a look to satisfy my curiosity. It's the first skin, the original solid crystal look, just like Galigord's staff. Squee! :D -Nynn 22:52, 28 May 2007 (CDT) PvP reward type The Obsidian style skin (4th image) is Exotic. I cant seem to add it correctly, someone feel like doing it correctly? Supervillain-ToX 14:44, 11 November 2008 (UTC)